sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Violet the Hedgehog
Yuri Elizibeth Violet is a character made by Jonicthedgehog (AKA JonicOokami7) and Portrayed by Peach Lightwater - Hikarikaze She is a Purple hedgehog who can be recognised for her iconic blue ribbon and somewhat loud voice, of whom was once the girlfriend to Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze before her tragic demise. She was eventually revived from a mixture of power exerted from the Crystalian 'Crystal of Wishes' which then also caught up with a fragment of power that was left from the dark god Yami. This collision of destiny and doom hidden within Yuri's revival poured a new awakening of darkness, which in turn created her nemesis, Laufeia Yamikaze (previously Laufeia Yamiborn). Background Yuri is the second daughter to a Psycarian Baron'' (the Vita Nova Island's version of France)'' but grew up on the mainland of the Vita Novian continent for unexplained reasons. Because of this, she speaks mostly english but will occasionally speak french due to her homely background, her life outside Psycaro also resulted in losing the accent, though this never bothered her. Most people who wouldn't know her would hardly be able to tell she originated from Psycaro if she didn't speak a little french every now & then. Her attire, (despite having a large wardobe) consists of her iconic blue ribbon, keeping some locks of her purple hair tied in a small tail at the back of her head. She also wears a blue top with a sky blue skirt and white boots with silver cut high heels. On her right wrist is a blue bangle which contrasts the red bangle on Lydia's left wrist. Being rather smart, Yuri works as a teacher for the Sector 8 School in Vita Nova City professionalising in subjects: English French and Science. She lives with the International Bastard Squad (I.B.S) the team still led by her ex boyfriend Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze since it had serveral reformations before hand. Her main role within the team is becoming their navigator while others take the front line approach to fighting & battle. Since Yuri can use her Psyche as a radar to scan around her she uses this to make herself really efficiant on the sidelines of battle able to communicate with her teammates through telepathy and even able to scan enemies for their weaknesses, this makes up for her little to no fighting capabilities, meaning she has no experiance in combat (sometimes resuilting in her getting kidnapped, which is something that has become a running trend with her character vulnerability). During one of the I.B.S's earliest missions (before the War of Vita Nova) Yuri was subdued, only to be strangled to death by Oblivion Yamikaze which had caused a crushing blow to Jonic's heart as they were together and still felt love for each other. Other members including Jonic were devistated and shocked to this outcome. As mentioned above she was revived 10 years later by a mixture of power called from the Crystalian 'Crystal of Wishes' and fragment of Yami's lost power. As a bisexual, Yuri eventually fell in love, which led to marriage to Lydia Hikarikaze and together with the power of scientific engineering, Yuri gave birth to a boy named Ethan who shared traits of both Yuri and Lydia. Personality *Yuri used to be and still can feel as quiet and shy as she was as a child. As long as she feels content on what shes doing like knitting, as this helps keep her calm and focuses on what she enjoys. *Yuri's personality tends to come off as more of the addictive kind, where shes addicted to things that make her feel good in a positive way (such as shopping, lecturing, reading..etc). Unfortunately, for others she expresses this to, she tends to go on about it for too long and often just ends up making them hear 'Blah, blah, blahs' coming from her mouth. *Yuri sometimes feels to be one of those women who can feel over dramatic when it comes to a build up of emotions. This causes her to express one extreme against the other. There has once been a phase where she's felt energetic enough for her personality to feel like a compilation of 'Binary Opposites' of herself (like: from quiet to loud, from content to angry), depending on what kind of situation she happens to be in and whose around her. *Aside from her manic personality that comes off her sometimes, Yuri can feel very focused & aware of surroundings when something's afoot. In a way this makes her feel like a valuable member to the team, but this makes her much more aware that she is a vulnerable female, as she has no experience and no co-ordination of being in the battle-field. History Childhood Yuri's birth and early years were never explained from the start but she was known to be a rather lonely girl not having many friends to play with besides her older Sister Yui (dmetrius96's character), who moved out before she was 4. When she reached the age of 6 she was befriended with a Ralts which she nicknamed 'Shelly' because of the shell like feature on its head. The young lady was tutored greatly by the best tutor her father Baron Cedric Violet could hire, though not as strong as it became, Yuri had a tiny sense of Psychic capebility which came from her mothers side of the family. Meeting Jonic At the age of 8, Yuri's older sister returned to Violet Manor for a visit with some friends including Shade the hedgehog (Dmetrius96), Lightning and Heiru. All though, overjoyed that her sister was returning, the friends she arrived with scared her besides one young blue wolf cub and his Pichu. The pair were none other then Jonic and Jacob who would eventually grow up to form the new I.B.S with her and others in the future. During the past couple of weeks of their stay, Jonic, Jacob and Yuri became greatly acquainted, becoming really good friends together and experiencing many things, such as the evolution of Jacob and sharing stories with each other. As a gift, Yuri made Jonic a bracelet with the name "Oh-ka-mee" on it, (which was a poor misspelling of Jonic's true race and a nickname she had given him at the time). On their last night together, Jonic and Jacob snuck into Yuri's room, soon leading to Jonic explaining his wish to seek out who he truly was. Saddened by this Yuri accepted his choice and told him to cherish the bracelet she gave him, both sharing a kiss of their special formed friendship on the cheek before he left. This would of been the last night Yuri saw Jonic, until ten years later. Following on As Yuri grew up she enrolled in Vita Nova College at the age of 15 and spent years studying to become a Teacher. With help from her family connection, she managed to get an apartment within the capital of Vita Nova City's Sector 5, all in the while managing a part time job as a Seamstress at a tailor shop within the bounds of Sector 6. It was a pretty life for her doing what she found enjoyable, but at the time her mother had perished from an unknown poisoning, with no evidence found the killer could not be identified and still ran at large. This strain to her family brought on a phase of depression as she tried her hardest to continue to live her own life. Soon, she re-met with her childhood friends Jonic and Jacob who were returning from some of their adventures around the Vita Nova Islands, Learning about their story and adventures Yuri invited them to live with her as they had no place to go at the time. Jonic and Jacob accepted her offer and moved in to her apartment. It was from there that Jonic continued his adventures around the city quelling monster attacks from the mysterious Doctor Cyrex's armies and his Robin Hood thievery actions while Yuri always kept a telepathic connection with him for assistance. This continued for 3 years where Jonic and Yuri formed an intimate relationship together in the process. Jonic, Jacob and Yuri soon caught up with some old friends, Nega C Payne and Optimus Twat Kiefer along with a new friend Darkness Centros which then formed the International Bastard Squad. They then moved into an old mansion that was in abandoned in Sector 7 and started up their new lives as mercenaries, Yuri acting as the Team Navigator, who stood on the sidelines and assisted with helping the team by telling them where to go and enemy weaknesses. However Yuri had no combat skills and was often kidnapped be it Doctor Cyrex or Jonic's Dark counterpart Oblivion Yamikaze but she was always saved afterwards by the team. Demise - To be written - Revival - To be written - Living again - To be written - Acceptance - To be written - New Life - To be written - Friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Jonic is Yuri's ex boyfriend and childhood friend. the Pair met when Jonic visited Violet manor with Shade and friends. After weeks of learning about each other the childhood friendship was cut short by Jonic's desired departure to find his true self and would not see him again until she was 18 and Jonic was 16. Yuri cared for Jonic so much she began to mother him even if she was unaware of doing so. On the day of her demise, out of everyone her death crushed Jonic's spirit enough to the point of making him enter his Trance Mode for the first time, albeit it, was the Dark variation. On her revival she felt crushed in her heart to discover Jonic's marriage to his wife Peach Lightwater and began to try and force out her hobbies to blank Jonic out of her mind and heart. It wasn't until Jonic confronted her about it, she realized that he still cared as a friend and let go of the grudge. To this day Yuri still worries about Jonic, in her mothering sort of tone, but she accepts that Peach is there for him just as much as she was, meaning she doesn't need to worry as much as she felt used to. Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Lydia is Yuri's partner who is almost the exact opposite in personality. Where Yuri is lady like and prim Lydia is a tomboy and boystrous with violent tendencies. The pair grew together as light friends when Lydia first moved in to the I.B.S mansion After many months of learning and sharing with each other the two eventually formed a relationship which suprised many of the other members including Jonic. Yuri dismays at many of Lydia's actions and persists to berate her about it, but at the same time she is grateful when Lydia fights to protect her and does things for her sake. Peach Lightwater the Snow Leopard - -pending- Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda - -pending- 'Other Friends ' Jacob the Pikachu - Good friends Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Occasionally work together on scientific work Optimus Twat Kiefer - Tense friendship Finn Alexander Evans - Shade the Hedgehog - Clyde the Solarhog - Connor the Hedgehog - Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - Sari Earthwater the Jackalope - NCP00 Sigma - NCP01 Alpha - Xorro the Lynx - Novis the Owl - Aequnum the Ookami - Tanya 'Rhapsody' Lockheart the Bat - James Blank III the Snow Cat - Janesse Flora the Hedgehog - Valiant Lix Tetrax the Bathog - Genna Nicholes the Mink - Kathy the Ferret-being - Enemies Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog - - To be written - Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Being Jonic's Dark intentions and aggression, Yuri doesn't hate Oblivion as much as she fears him since Oblivion was the one that Killed Yuri in the first place. Oblivion's presence would always make Yuri feel on edge to the point she hides behind the others out of fear he would kill her once more. Doctor Edgar Cyrex Cyrex is one of the I.B.S's greatest foes who has influenced a lot to make the team despise him however Yuri for one dislikes Cyrex for his illegal activities against Mobians and often protests how she hopes he gets a life sentence, this feeling is brought out by her good sense of right and wrong doubled with the fact Cyrex had kidnapped her many times in the past only to have been rescued by the I.B.S shortly. Yuritwo the Altered Clone - To be written - Darkness Centros the Hedgehog When Darkness was still with the I.B.S and was a technical good guy, Yuri always felt tense around Darkness because she knew very well that he lusted over her and was jealous of her relationship with Jonic to which she even kept her distance from him. When Darkness re-appeared years later, he lost all morals for himself and became 'Corrupted' discovering his origins as a Waterian Corruption Demon. His Desires for Yuri were greater and nastier especially considering she was single now, as Jonic had Married Peach before her revival, but her friends and new lover Lydia Hikarikaze fended off the fiend to protect her. Yuri Pities Darkness and at the same time despises his attitude to doing illegal things for the fun of it. Knowing full well Darkness wasn't the same as before, she fears what power he could do now, knowing what he is. 'Other enemies ' The Dark Reframe - Project OVERKILL Friska Zerowater the Husky Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Cyrex Empire - Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Gennatwo the Altered Clone CRE01 - Hades Others - Dusk Pandora the Corrupted Lioness Family Baron Cedric Violet - Father - Deceased Unamed Mother - Deceased Yui the Hedgehog (Dmetrius96) - Sister Baron Dour - Uncle Ethan Hikarikaze - Son Gallery Violet of the past.png|Yuri as a Figmental Spirit (old design) by JonicOokami7 violet angel.png|Yuri prior to her return of the main cast (old design) by JonicOokami7 The painful truth.png|Yuri contemplating her revival while Laufeia resides in her body (by JonicOokami7) Streaks of Rage.png|Yuri in shock at Lydia's appalling behavior By JonicOokami7 Costume Compendium - Yuri Violet.png|Some of Yuri's various Costumes - by JonicOokami7 Begining Journeys.png|A young Yuri stands in the background of the cast - By JonicOokami7 Brawl of the bastards character select.png|Yuri stays out the battlefield of Brawl of the Bastards instead taking place as the fight announcer - By JonicOokami7 Yuri - Boom Style BG.png|Yuri in the style of the upcomming Sonic Boom - by JonicOokami7 Trivia *In original concepts, Yuri was going to be green and named 'Reika', this was changed eventually. *Originally, in Jonicthedgehog's videos, Yuri was murdered by a character named Sephihog, this was retconned (re-concepted) in the reboot. *Yuri was named and was first based on the design of 'Yuri' from the Flash Version of the 1994 Sci-fi anime 'Dirty Pair Flash' . However, her personality and traits are completely different. Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Teacher Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Characters with psychic powers Category:Bisexual Category:Fly type characters Category:Dead Category:Revived